hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Lost Lands
This story takes place in mid/late-2011, and tells of when Hellcat Squadran discovers the world Ivalice and allies with the kingdom of Dalmasca, against the local New Archadian Empire and their own Shadow Alliance enemies. Prologue Vaan and Penelo exit the Aerodrome in Rabanastre. It has been a couple months since the helped save Ivalice from possible destruction. They came to the Captial of Dalmasca because they heard news of strange happenings: electrical bolt apearing out of nowhere and areas being hit by wind that shouldn't be blowing. They walked through the West Gate and met up with Balthier and Fran. "What took you 2 so long?" Balthier said in his business-as-usual style of speaking. Vaan was about to answer when the wind picked up. "Have any clue what is causing this?" Vaan asked Balthier. "Nothing," Balthier responded. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the sky. In no time, the city was engulfed in light. When it cleared again, Rabanastre was in ruins. Chapter1: The Flaming Airship The next week was spend repairing Rabanastre and trying to find out what happened to it. It was figured out, though, that it was not only Rabanastre that this catastrophe struck. 3 Days after the incident, Larsa and many Archadians came to Rabanastre seeking refuge. He said that his thought-dead brother, Vayne, had returned and swiftly took over the Archadian Empire, ousting Larsa from the throne. Those loyal to Vayne began to hunt down Larsa and those loyal to him, so they only had one place to go. Ashe gladly gave Larsa and them refuge at Rabanastre. However, according to news some scouts had, Archadia was much better off than their rival: Rozarria was completely destroyed, no survivors. And if the situation wasn't strange enough, a week after the incident, it just got even stranger. Ashe had called Vaan and the others up to see what they could do to see if there were other survivors, when Penelo called out to the others. Everyone came out and what looked like a meteor was falling. They realized what Penelo was calling about when the 'meteor' swerved to avoid a spire. "I think it's an airship," Penelo said, sounding worried. "Looks like it. Meteors don't swerve," Balthier responded. The airship fell to the south of the city, in the Giza Plains. There was a large flash as it touched down in the Giza Plains. Ashe then said, "I wonder if anyone survived that." Vaan then said, "There's only one way to find out." Ashe nodded and said, "I'll need to stay to keep things under control." Balthier responded, with a smirk, "Of course. The Dalmascans need their Queen at a time like this." Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, and Fran then left to get ready to investigate the crash. ---- Leinad cursed under his breath. One minute, he and the others were surveying a planet that appeared from a Rift Storm a week ago, the next, their Pelican was shot down by a Covenant Loyalist Black-Force Phantom. Everyone but Tory bailed out, but now everyone was scattered across the landscape. He checked his belt to see if Vesracolian and his MAC-Pistol were still there and, seeing that they were, he set off to find the others. ---- Dazed, Tory regained consciousness. He managed to hold the Pelican straight long enough to allow the others to bail. He wasn't so lucky. He felt a pain in his side and found that part of the Pelican broke off and stuck itself in the right side of his chest. With a grunt, he pulled the shard out and stood up, using the wall to support him. Turning, he noticed the log he and the others kept when investigating a planet. In the log, he wrote down what had just happened, then decided it was time to get out of there. He went to the back of the Pelican, to find the door jammed shut from the crash. Calling on his Feral Powers, he slammed the door with his Feral Strength, lodging it of a bent engine pod. He left the Pelican and looked at his surroundings. All he saw was a parched desert. "Typical," he said to himself, "everytime I leave the lab, no matter what the mission is, I always end up in a desert." He snarled, "First Egypt, then Bara Magna, now THIS!" Then, he caught whiff of something in the wind, with his Feral Smell. "Another individual. Probably one of the others," he said hopefully. He limped from the Pelican and went toward where he smelled someone, but then he heard a howling and ducked into a bush. He then watched the enemy dropship fly over and pass him by, heading in the same direction he was. When it was out of sight, he used his Feral Speed to try to get to where he was going. If he sensed one of his friends, they would probably be in trouble. If not, then there would be less Shadow Alliance goons in the universe. Chapter 2: Enigma Vaan and Penelo listened to the sound that they heard and were now trying to investigate. The sound sounded like the wind howling......only more artificial than that. "It's not coming from the airship," Vaan called to Balthier, who caught up with them and responded with, "Then I don't like the sound of it then." Penelo said, "Maybe, if there are any survivors on the airship, they know what it is." "Maybe," Balthier said, "But either way, let's hurry." The group then proceeded to the airship. Several minutes later, the group was still some distance from the airship, when the sound that they heard grew louder. Suddenly, an airship, shaped like the head of a fish, flew up to them. The bottom of it produced a column of purple energy. Within that beam, a group of Ape-like creatures dropped out. One of them spotted the group and growled and warbled to its companions. Then, they charged. ---- Tory heard the growls of the Brutes before he saw them. He didn't know what they said, but knew for sure that they had found someone to attack. Thinking it was one of his friends, he hurried to the location. What he saw surprised him: people he di not recognize, probably individuals native to the world, stood their ground against the Brutes, who were charged full tilt at them. Tory knew that they would be crushed in mere seconds. So, he fired lightning bolts at the Brutes. ---- Vaan prepared to take the charge of the creatures, but was surprised when the area in front of them was struck by a blast of electricity. The creatures looked up and so did Vaan. Standing from where the bolt of lightning came from was a young kid. Vaan looked confused at his presense, as did some of the creatures. However one's face had an expression that was a mix of horror and surprise. "Careful," it said in a surprisingly understandable language, "It's that Feral-Lightning lacky of the Chieftain's prey." The kid apparently didn't like being called a 'lacky.' "You should just leave those people alone and go away, before you give me a REAL reason to kill you, here and now, you pathetic excuse for a sentient species." The creature then aimed a weapon at the kid and fired. Vaan watched in amazement as the kid swiped his palm im front of himself and a barrier of electricity appeared and knocked aside the projectile. Then, the kid let out an enormous bolt of lightning, frying the creature and those surrounding it. The survivors then ran for their airship and left. When Vaan and them finally got over the shock of what happened, they saw the kid limping away. Immediately, Vaan and the others went to follow him. ---- For several minutes, Vaan and the others were trying to keep up with the kid that saved their lives. It wasn't until the kid reached a large wreck that Vaan and the others realized that the kid was leading them toward the crashed airship. They stayed hidden for a moment as the kid slumped against the hull of the airship, until the kid said, "So, you followed me, huh?" Vaan realized that he must have known he was being followed, so he stood up and said, "My friends and I wanted to thank you for helping us." The kid nodded and said, "Couldn't let those Brutes kill anyone, could I?" Based on how the kid said the word, Vaan realized that 'Brute' must be what those creatures are actually called......at least, not in their own language. Penelo gasped and bent over. Vaan looked at the kid and saw what caused Penelo to gasp: the kid had a large puncture wound in his side. Penelo approached to heal the wound, but the kid gently pushed her away. "I'll be fine. I've had worse. What's really important is finding the others. They bailed out as the dropships fell. If I don't find them, then......then......" and the kid passed out, presumably from loss of blood. Penelo then bent down to heal the wound......then froze, a startled expression on her face. Vaan then noticed that the flesh around the puncture wound in the kid's side seemed to be regenerating and sealing itself. "Explains why he didn't want help," Balthier said. Penelo, still worried, said, "We just can't leave him here alone." Vaan agreed and said, "Maybe we should stay here until he wakes up. If those 'Brute' things return, he won't be able to defend himself." The others agreed, so they waited there for the kid to wake up. In the meantime, they decided to take a look inside the dropship to see what they could find out about the kid or his friends. In the front of the dropship, Vaan found a small logbook. He called the others over. "Well, let's have a look inside. Might have some information," Balthier said. Vaan opened the notebook. Only one entry was entered: "Exploritory Log: July, 19 2011 This mission got off to a horrible start. The Shadow Alliance seems to have beaten us here, as one of those Covenant Loyalist 'Black Force' Phantom Dropships shot down our Pelican. The others manages to bail out. However, I was caught in the crash. I'll see if I can find the others. Then, we can see what we can salvage from the wreck. Until then, I'm hiding the log in the wreck, in hopes that if the Shadow Alliance get here before I return, they don't find it. Also, I hope we can find a way to send a signal to the Forerunner Emancipator before they assume we disappeared. - Tory Lund, Head of Research of Hellcat Squadran Vaan immediately thought that this kid was the individual 'Tory Lund' that was mentioned in the entry. Balthier then said, "I think that those 'Brutes' might be from that Shadow Alliance group. Sounds evil enough."